A Simple Think About Love
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta. Karena cinta adalah hal sederhana yang mengandung seribu makna. Semua orang merasakannya, begitu pula dengan Namikaze Naruto. ‒Karena cinta berasal dari kesederhanaan, perasaan yang tulus, dan kebersamaan.


Naruto melirik malu-malu. Kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya saat ini membuatnya kepanasan, walau cuaca bersahabat khas musim gugur tidak mungkin membuatnya merasa panas. Dan pipi tannya jelas merona merah seperti terkena perona pipi milik ibunya, ah, bahkan perona pipi ibunya tidak akan semerah ini.

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa merasa malu seperti sekarang. Kejadian kebali ke tiga jam yang lalu ketika ia masih berada di rumah.

* * *

A Simpel Think About Love

Disclaimer by MasKis

Genre : Romance

Rated : K+

Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta. Karena cinta adalah hal sederhana yang mengandung seribu makna. Semua orang merasakannya, begitu pula dengan Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Naruto baru saja selesai mandi paginya. Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan dan hari ini minggu, Naruto berniat akan bermain game sepuasnya di kamarnya hari ini. Itu yang direncanakan pemuda itu ketika ia menggosok-gosokan rambutnya dengan handuk agar kering. Jadi Naruto berjalan menuju area ruang makan dan membuka lemari pendingin.

Mata birunya menelusuri isi refrigator dua pintu itu dengan jelih. Memilih-milih mana cemilan yang akan dimakannya sembari memainkan game. Ada pudding sisa tadi malam, jus jeruk, jus anggur, susu, berbagai olahan makanan manis, cake yang baru dibeli ibunya, kare sisa semalam, dan berbagai makanan yang memenuhi kulkas keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Diambilnya pudding, mengambil karton jus jeruk, sepotong chess cake, pokki, dan tiga bungkus kripik berbagai rasa. Di bawanya semua benda itu ke meja makan. Dia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil satu gelas besar yang biasa digunakan ayahnya untuk minum bir. Di tuangkannya jus jeruk ke dalam gelas itu dengan tatapan puas.

Getaran di saku celananya menghentikan aktifitas Naruto. Dia menurunkan karton jus dan merogoh kantung celananya. Sebuah mail dari Sakura tertera di screen utama smartphone keluaran terbaru itu. Naruto membukanya dan memasang tampang kaku.

"Ughhh.. Apa aku harus pergi di hari minggu yang dingin dan menyenangkan ini sementara kamarku yang hangat dan nyaman menungguku?" Keluh Naruto. Pasalnya gadis pinky itu mengajak –mengancam-Naruto untuk berkumpul di stasiun dua jam lagi jika masih ingin menikmati ramen besok.

Naruto bukannya tidak mau. Tapi ada sebuah game yang terus menunggu untuk ditamatkan di kamarnya, sedang memanggil-manggil Naruto agar segera menyelesaikan game itu hari ini juga. Hanya tinggal tiga boss lagi sampai ia bertemu dengan final bossnya. Tiga keroco lagi sampai ia bertemu dengan si ketua.

Naruto terus meneriakan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya. Hati nuraninya berkata ia harus tinggal dan menamatkan gamenya. Tapi otak warasnya berkata untuk Naruto segera siap-siap agar tidak terlambat dan menerima bogem maut dari si pinky.

Keduanya sama-sama penting, dan mempengaruhi hajat hidup seorang Naruto. Juga, besok dia harus pergi ke rumah kakeknya untuk membantu membersihkan halaman sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk menyentuh gamenya. Uang sakunya yang dipertaruhkan saat ini, juga kelangsungan hidupnya esok hari.

Naruto menatap cemilan di mejanya. Pasti akan enak sekali memakan itu semua sembari bermain game, piker pemuda itu. Otaknya mulai selaras dengan hatinya, tapi keraguan masih memeluk erat si pirang. Ayolah, dipukul Sakura si juara kickboxing pasti sakit sekali, Naruto sudah terlalu sering merasakannya dan kalau bisa tidak lagi.

Naruto masih bingung, namun getaran ponsel di tangannya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali menatap ponselnya itu. Ada satu pesan lagi. Dari Sakura. Naruto langsung membuka e-mail itu dengan hati was-was.

'Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan bilang kita akan berkumpul di Stasiun Shinjuku jam sebelas nanti. Apa Naruto-kun akan ikut?'

Bukan Sakura rupannya. Tapi siapa ini. 'Naruto-kun'? Hanya sedikit orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Jangan-jangan..

'Hinata-chan? Ini Hinata-chan kan?'

Naruto segera mengirim pesan pendek itu.

Gadget itu kembali bergetar, secepat kilat Naruto menyentuh layarnya dan membuka pesannya.

'Un..

Aku harap Naruto-kun bisa ikut karena acara hari ini berhubungan dengan festival olah raga.

Naruto-kun ingatkan kalau kita berada di panita persiapan undokai*?'

Naruto meringis tanpa sadar. Ia nyengir lebar sekali karena ternyata Hinata yang mengirimkan pesan dan bukan si gahar Sakura. Dia segera mengetik balasan dengan kecepatan kilat, setelah sebelumnya menyimpan mail itu di dalam tempat khusus.

'Aku pasti ikut kok!

Hinata-chan juga datang kan?'

Naruto seperti ingin memberi emoticon bunga-bunga dan cinta di pesannya, tapi terlalu takut dan malu. Bisa-bisa Hinata tahu Naruto menyukai gadis jelita itu sejak dulu. Balasan pesannya datang dengan cepat.

'Aku ikut kok.

Kalau begitu sampai bertemu jam 11 nanti, Naruto-kun. B-)'

Emoticon yang Hinata gunakan seolah menambah jumlah bunga dan kuku-kupu di hati Naruto. Ingin rasanya dia berguling-guling di lantai. Tapi Naruto hanya bergeliat aneh sambil memeluk ponselnya dengan perasaan suka cita.

"TUNGGU AKU, HINATA-CHAN!"

Orang bilang cinta itu merubah segalanya, bahkan merubah air pahit jadi semanis madu. Hilang sudah semua keraguan Naruto, pemuda itu sudah melupakan game yang perlu di tamatkannya. Biarlah ia menamatkannya minggu depan. Asalkan ia bisa pergi dengan Hinatanya. Bahkan kalau perlu ia tidak akan menamatkan game itu bila Naruto bisa pergi dengan Hinata terus.

Naruto segera meluncur ke kamarnya, melupakan semua kudapan di atas meja makan dan tidak mengembalikannya ke lemari pendingin. Dia segera membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih baju terbaiknya. Pilihannya jatuh ke kemeja hitam kasual dan celana panjang hijau army. Dia juga mengenakan kalung dan jam tangan sebagai aksesoris.

Dengan langkah ringan nan gembira Naruto keluar dari kediaman Namikaze setelah meminta izin pada bunda tercinta, tidak lupa memasukan kembali makanan ringan yang sudah ia keluarkan dari lemari pendingin. Karena Ibunda Kushina tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi kalau meja makan tidak kembali bersih.

.

.

Ketika ia sampai di stasiun setelah tiga perhentian bus, Naruto baru menyadari kalau jam masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh. Yang artinya dia terlalu cepat empat puluh menit. Masih ada setengah jam lebih sampai jam untuk berkumpul. Tapi hati riang Naruto membuat pemuda itu tidak perduli. Dia mencari tempat duduk di salah satu sudut stasiun yang cukup sepi.

Naruto berguman sembari menunggu teman-temannya. Sepertinya yang akan berkumpul hari ini anggota panita persiapan yang berarti dirinya, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Ino, dan Lee. Entah Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru ikut atau tidak. Karena OSIS tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dalam mempersiapkan undokai tahun ini.

Lagi pula dia sebagai ketua panitia bisa mengurusi semua hal dengan baik. Mungkin hari ini hanya akan ada rapat evaluasi akhir sebelum hari-h yang tinggal menghitung jari. Tepatnya akan dilaksankan di hari Jumat dan Sabtu. Sebenarnya hanya perlu satu hari, tapi setelah ia menyarankan bahwa akan lebih banyak acara jika dilaksakan dua hari, semua orang langsung setuju.

Naruto mulai merasa bosan walau tetap antusias karena akan pergi kencan (catatan : dengan banyak orang) bersama Hinata. Si tunggal Namikaze itu melirik kembali jam tangannya, sudah berlalu dua puluh menit. Naruto berniat untuk membeli jus kotak dulu karena jus jeruknya lupa ia minum tadi. Seharusnya saat di rumah ia habiskan dulu jus itu.

Naruto baru kan bangun kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menghalanginya. Naruto baru akan marah, tapi semua kekesalannya meluap begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dengan malu-malu. Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Bukan karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi karena penampilan gadis itu yang membuat Naruto sesak. Hinata tampil manis sekali hari ini.

Gadis itu mengenakan terusan cream berlengan balon tepat di atas siku. Kerah yang mengelilingi leher jenjangnya berbentuk bulat dan dihiasi pita tipis hitam. Di bagian dada dan perut terdapat dua baris kancing yang menghias.

Terusan itu jatuh tepat di atas lutut Hinata. Lalu ada sepasang kaus kaki wol coklat gelap dan flat shoes hitam. Serta tas selempang kecil berwarna pastel yang talinya di genggam lembut oleh Hinata. Rambut indigo Hinata yang biasa diurai, diikat setengah ke belakang dan dihias dengan pita berwarna cream.

Secara keseluruhan Hinata tampil manis dengan gaya feminism yang sederhana namun memikat. Terutama wajahnya yang tampak polos tanpa make-up berlebihan. Naruto terus menatap gadis itu selama dua menit dengan wajah terkejut yang perlahan semakin merona hebat.

"Na.. Naruto-kun kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Hinata bersuara pelan setelah mereka hanya berdiri selama beberapa menit tanpa berbicara.

"Eh? Eh? Ah, tidak.. Umm.. Aku hanya berpikir hari ini Hinata-chan manis sekali." Pujian itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Naruto tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Wajahnya kembali merona begitu ia sadar apa yang diujapkannya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya serta pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap lantai. "Eh?" Kali ini Hinata yang bereaksi terkejut. Mata bulannya tampak berkilau dan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya setelah untuk beberapa detik matanya bertemu pandangan dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Ja.. Jadi dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura-chan bilang agar aku pergi terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Sakura-chan belum datang juga." Jawab Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha menatap Naruto, tapi sifat pemalunya membuat ia kembali menatap bawah setelah tiga detik.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Naruto sih senang-senang saja berduaan seperti ini dengan Hinata. Tapi kalau yang lainnya tidak datang-datang juga bisa gawat. Naruto berinisiatif menghubungi Sakura karena Hinata tidak memiliki ponsel. Tapi baru saja ia ingin mencari kontaknya, Sakura menghubungi Naruto duluan.

"Halo, Sakura-chan? Kau ada_"

"Bakanaru!" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto, menggunakan panggilan yang mengejek.

"Ap_"

"Aku sudah memberimu banyak bantuan. Katakan perasaanmu pada Hinata hari ini juga, boke."

"Tung.. Tunggu dulu sebentar. Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Menurutmu kenapa aku susah-sudah mengajak kalian keluar dan mendandani Hinata? Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat katakana saja!" Setelah itu panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Naruto bertanya lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Hinata mendekati Naruto dan menatap pemuda itu dari samping.

'Kamu cantik kok, Hinata-chan.' Naruto ingin mengatakannya, tapi jelas bukan itu yang Hinata maksud.

"Sakura dan yang lainnya bilang mereka tidak bisa datang."

"Be.. Begitu ya?" Hinata tampak kecewa.

Naruto ingin sekali menghibur Hinata tapi tujuan utama mereka berkumpul hari ini untuk membicarakan masalah persiapan festival olah raga. Naruto sendiri bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Kemudian suatu ide muncul di otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu, Hinata-chan? Tidak enak kalau langsung pulang hanya karena yang lainnya tidak bisa datang." Kata Naruto. Dia bangga bisa mencetuskan ide itu.

Hinata terkejut dengan ajakan Naruto. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe dulu? Kebetulan aku sedang haus dan lapar." Ujar Naruto dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus perut ratanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Ki.. Kita akan pergi ke kafe mana, Naruto-kun?" Hinata jelas jarang ke luar rumah untuk tahu letak kafe-kafe di daerah yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya ini.

"Ada kafe baru di dekat sini kalau aku tidak salah. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja?"

"Baiklah." Hinata mulai berjalan di samping Naruto yang akan menunjukan jalannya. Kafe yang Naruto maksud tidak jauh dari stasiun Shinjuku. Hanya perlu sepuluh menit berjalan dan sampailah mereka di Daisy Café.

Kafe itu hanya terdiri dari satu bangunan bertingkat dua yang dindingnya didominasi warna putih dan beige semi kuning. Di bagian depan estale kafe terdapat pot panjang yang ditanami bunga daisy berbagai warna.

"Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan." Naruto mengajak Hinata yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan bagian depan kafe yang sederhana namun memikat. Naruto mendorong pintu kaca berkusen kayu dengan perlahan, menahan pintu dan membiarkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu.

Bagian dalam kafe terlihat cukup lenggang karena ini hari minggu. Sebagian penggunjung yang datang merupakan pasangan yang datang untuk berkencang. Seorang waitress mendatangi mereka di pintu masuk dengan senyum ramahnya. "Untuk dua orang?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Ya." Segera wanita itu mengantar Naruto dan Hinata ke meja mereka yang terletak sedikit di pojok dengan dibatasi dinding dan meja bar. Si waitress menyerahkan buku menu.

"Silahkan anda memilih. Menu special kami hari ini pancake maple syrup dan ice coco bland." Waitress itu menawarkan menu yang ada di papan kecil di dekat meja bar.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata kelihatan kebingungan dengan buku menu yang ada di tangannya. "Emm.. Satu blueberry sorbet dan black muffin."

"Aku pesan burrito dan Caffe Mocha." Naruto memesan.

"Ada lagi yang ingin di pesan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Hinata menjawab dengan sopan.

Waitress itu pergi. Naruto kembali gugup setelah kembali tinggal berdua dengan Hinata. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling kafe dan terlihat nyaman di bangkunya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin dan jantung yang berdebar cepat.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?"

"Ya?"

Naruto diam dalam sedetik ketika melihat senyum manis Hinata. Senyum itu seolah membuatnya meleleh dengan. "Apa persiapan di bagian kesehatan sudah selesai?" Bodohnya Naruto malah membahas persiapan undokai saat ini.

"Sudah, Naruto-kun. Kami mendapat tiga sukarelawan lagi di bagian tenda jaga."

Naruto menangguk. Pesanan mereka datang cukup cepat. Naruto menyudahi percakapan mereka karena tahu Hinata terbiasa makan tanpa berbicara. Mereka makan dengan lambat-lamat dan sesekali saling melirik. Sampai si waitress datang kembali dengan dua potong cake.

"Kami tidak memesannya." Tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Ini menu special untuk pasangan yang datang di hari ini. Daisy's effect. Karena cinta berasal dari kesederhanaan, perasaan yang tulus, dan kebersamaan." Ujar waitress itu sebelum berlalu dari meja Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya merona karena dianggap sebagai pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

"Artinya indah sekali ya, Naruto-kun. Karena cinta berasal dari kesederhanaan, perasaan yang tulus, dan kebersamaan. Apa itu arti dari bunga daisy ya?" Hinata bertanya-tanya. Mata peraknya menatap dua potong cake sederhana berlapis cream putih itu. Di atasnya terdapat tiruan bunga daisy yang terbuat dari gula-gula.

"Memang cinta berawal dari hal yang sederhana dan kebersamaan ya. Lalu menghasilkan perasaan cinta yang tulus." Naruto menyetujuinya. Karena perasaannya pada Hinata berawal dari kesederhanaan keduanya juga kebersamaan yang mereka lalui bersama. Namun hal-hal kecil semacam itu membuat Naruto semakin menyukai Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata, kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Ne, Hinata-chan." Mata biru itu menatap mata lavender pucat Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Naruto mengatakannya. Akhirnya dia mengatakannya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Tapi bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku menyukai kebaikanmu, sifat polosmu, senyummu, dan kamu yang mau menolongku."

Hinata terkejut. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu perlahan air mata menetes menuruni pipinya. "Hi.. Hinata-chan kenapa menangis? Apa kau tidak suka aku menyatakan pera_"

"Bukan begitu!" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terlalu senang mendengarnya." Hinata mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak mengira Naruto-kun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku jadi tanpa sadar aku menangis."

Hinata masih tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Kupikir selama ini aku hanya menggenggam bunga anyelir." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

"Arbutus, Hinata-chan"

Karenya cinta Naruto bagaikan bunga daisy. Kesederhanaan, cinta diam-diam yang sudah lama dipendamnya, serta cinta yang tulus.

Cinta Hinata seperti mawar putih yang melambangkan cinta sejati, lugu, amat menyenangkan, rahasia dan diam.

Namun bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah Baby's Breath yang berarti cinta suci di hati, cinta yang tiada berakhir, dan kebahagiaan.

Omake

* * *

"Kuso.. Melihat mereka membuatku iri saja."

"Naruto itu benar-benar beruntung."

"Ah, indahnya masa muda."

"Ck, Dobe."

"…"

"Mendokusai."

Owari

* * *

Undokai : Festifal olah raga di Jepang

Hanya sebagai pelampiasaan karena di Naruto Gaiden Hinata tidak muncul-muncul juga… Ikhhhh..

Maaf bila ada typo, kesalahan dalam penggunaan bahasa bunga, dan lain-lain.

Silahkan review bila berkenan. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini (bila ada).

Salam,

Hiruma Enma 01


End file.
